regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Death Struck (Part 1)
Summary The Empire comes and faces the Heroes, but with new defences, new weapons, new allies, new everything. Secrets will be out, new places will be explored, and love will be experienced. Characters Main Characters * The Myles Bots (debut) ** Zachary Delightful ** Carrie Courageous (debut) ** Batwing * Zim * Louie Duck * Ben Tennyson (death) * Gwen Tennyson * Max Tennyson * Craig Slithers * Chloe Park * Ludo * Bill Cipher * Dark Mayhem (death) Recurring Characters * Benson * Sanjay Patel * Roger (Star Wars) * Star Butterfly * Dipper Pines * Stanford Pines * Steven Universe * Robin * Supreme Leader Snoke (debut) Minor Characters * Toffee (debut) * Marco Diaz * Zander Freemaker * Kordi Freemaker * Darwin Watterson * Rob * Pink Diamond (debut) * Rowan Freemaker (death) * Lapis Lazuli * Madam Rebecca Christian Transcript *(Song: Happy Day\Crappy Place) *'Mordecai': ♪Arpons, and pistols, and guns. It's a dream come true.♪ *(Scene changes to Heroes Tower) *'Darwin': ♪I wanna take her stupid neck and wring it.♪ *'Louise': ♪That's what I wanna do too, but with him.♪ *(Changes back to Barranco's control room) *'Mordecai': ♪The only thing darker is the line on my thumb.♪ *(Back to the Heroes Tower) *'Darwin and Louise': ♪How did we even get stuck with these bums? The tower is now a crappy place.♪ *(Back to the control room) *'Mordecai': ♪I found my happy place. I look like killer with my guns. And my friend agrees.♪ *'Rigby': ♪Um, him.♪ *(Back to Heroes Tower) *'Darwin': ♪She's the most annoying person ever born.♪ *'Louise': ♪He could never fool me.♪ *(Back to the control room) *'Mordecai': ♪There's nothing better than the rich, old smell.♪ *(At Heroes Tower) *'Darwin and Louise': ♪We are living in our own personal (censored). The tower is now a crappy place.♪ *(At Control room) *'Mordecai': ♪I found my happy-♪ *(At Heroes Tower) *'Darwin and Louise': ♪The tower is now a crappy crappy crappy crappy crappy....♪ *'All': ♪Place.....♪ *(Song ends) ---- *(Rob sees the Samurai Sword) * Rob: I found something, Dark Mayhem. * Dark Mayhem: What you find, Rob? * Rob: Pink Diamond's Samurai Sword. * (Ben, Max and Gwen Tennyson see the discovery and decide to report to the Park but Max sees someone approach his grandson) * Max Tennyson: Ben, watch out! * Ben Tennyson: Grandpa, what are you...(gets molecularly separated by the faux Pink Diamond much to his cousin and grandpa's horror and dismay) * Max Tennyson and Gwen Tennyson: BEN, NOOOOOOOO!!! * Pink Diamond: Never forget I could've ended all of you. * Max Tennyson: Speak for yourself. * Pink Diamond: I'm trying to speak for the Rabbid Empire. ---- * Supreme Leader Snoke: Wh-what are you doing?! * Pink Diamond: Sorry, partner. It's villain time! * (Pink then throws Snoke off the ledge and traps him in his own chair thus Snoke finally sees what a shallow and power-hungry egotist he really is.) ---- * Dark Mayhem: End of the line, Zachary! * Zachary Delightful: Unlikely. (Zachary uses his built-in flamethrowers to incinerate him killing him and avenging Rowan's death) * (It is then that Zachary, Carrie, Héctor, Snoke, Lloyd, Steve, Zim, Louie Duck, Max Tennyson and Gwen Tennyson are spotted by a woman that looks exactly like Great Grandma Harriet from the Loud House) * ??? Greetings and congratulations. * Aiden Romero: Who are you? * ???: My name is Madam Rebecca Christian but you can call me Rebecca. * Zim: What do you seek, pale colored worm baby? * Louie Duck: Yeah, you need to have some feedback. * Madam Rebecca Christian: I wish to help you stop the Rabbid Empire. * Aiden Romero: Welcome aboard. (Gwen and Max Tennyson see Ludo leave the battlefield and Max goes after him) * Max Tennyson: Wait, how about you join us? You can help. * Ludo: Of course I can help...by killing Toffee. * Gwen Tennyson: (calmly and confused) Who is Toffee? * (The scene cuts to the Rabbid Empire mourning the death of Dark Mayhem) * Rob: Dark Mayhem was a villain of many talents. Dedication to evilness was just one of them. It was a quality that Ludo will never have. Goodbye, Dark Mayhem. May you have the best of luck in evil heaven. (Places flowers on Dark Mayhem's grave) * Bill Cipher: There goes our revenue. How are we going to find replacements in time for our revenge against the Park workers and their new allies? *(A gray lizard in a tuxedo appears before Rob and Bill) * ???: Hello, Bill. * Bill Cipher: Toffee. You're looking well. * Toffee: First of all, thanks. Second, I didn't come alone. (A villain that greatly resembles Pink Diamond from Steven Universe appears before Rob, Bill and Toffee) * ???: So, I heard you got a little hero problem. * Rob: How did you... * ???: Word gets out. I'll replace Dark Mayhem if you give me something. * Bill Cipher: What is it, sir? * ???: (Smiling with pure malice) The Myles Bots' precious skulls! * Rob: (Gasps) Pink Diamond! * Pink Diamond: Hello, Rob. It's been a while. (To be continued) Trivia *This marks the first appearance of the Myles Bots. ** This marks the first appearance of Carrie Courageous. ** This marks the first appearance of Aiden Romero as a Myles Bot although they join the Park as partners. ** Craig Slithers, Chloe Park and Ludo still remain affiliated with the Park with the latter officially joining the team thanks to his redemption. * After Rowan's death, the following people gain a weapon and powers representing their motifs. ** Zachary gets fire throwers built-in with his sai during his battle against the Rabbid Empire which he uses to kill Dark Mayhem. ** Ninja Steel Gold gets music-themed powers and a katana which mark her as a Myles Bot. * Near the end of the episode, Dark Mayhem is killed off by Zachary Delightful when he uses his weapon to burn his body. * Rowan Freemaker is shot by one of Dark Mayhem's fireballs and is killed although he was avenged thanks to his murderer's death as well as Ludo defecting to the side of the Park. * At the end of the episode, the Duo-Franchise incarnation of the late Pink Diamond appears and is initiated to the Rabbid Empire as Dark Mayhem's replacement alongside Toffee who serves as Ludo's replacement following his redemption. * After Rob finds Pink Diamond's Samurai Sword, a peeking Ben Tennyson was killed by the fake Pink Diamond right in front of his cousin and grandfather leaving them in charge of finding someone else to control the Omnitrix. * Immediately after Dark Mayhem's death, an enigmatic woman naming herself Madam Rebecca Christian arrived and decided to aid Zachary, Carrie, the Myles Bots and their allies Max and Gwen Tennyson, Zim and Louie Duck in stopping the Rabbid Empire. * Supreme Leader Snoke defects from the Rabbid Empire upon seeing Pink's true nasty nature. Gallery Gp0Op4l.jpg|Pink Diamond's Samurai Sword Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Specials Category:Hour long episodes Category:Multiple part episodes Category:Episodes on The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Heroes United